deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Katey Greene
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Allyson Armstrong |job = None |mission = Unknown |gender = Female |age = 4 (Case Zero) 7 (DR2) |race = Caucasian |}} Katey Greene, appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2, is the daughter of motocross champion Chuck Greene. She lost her mother, who died in the Las Vegas zombie outbreak. After being bitten and infected by her zombified mother, Katey needs to be given a daily dose of Zombrex to prevent herself from turning into a zombie (Two doses a day in Case Zero). Story Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Her father dotes on her and will do anything for her after the loss of her mother, which hit her hard. She has also been infected from her mother, who turned during the outbreak. The pair arrive in Still Creek after fleeing the Las Vegas outbreak, and all is calm until the zombies appear and their truck is stolen by an unidentified survivor. She stays in the Brockett Gas Station as her father looks for Zombrex and a way out before the military arrives to wipe out everything within 50 miles of Las Vegas, including Still Creek. Later that night, after receiving her second dose of Zombrex, a psychotic mechanic arrives at the gas station and tries to kill Katey when he learns she is infected. Chuck manages to kill the mechanic, and he and Katey escape Still Creek on a motorcycle soon after, just as the military begins their cleanup operation. Dead Rising 2 Katey comes to Fortune City with her father before the outbreak. Because of the steep cost of Zombrex, Chuck Greene becomes a contestant in Terror Is Reality in order to make money. During the TiR contest Katey is taken to the green room by the TiR Employee. She is later carried by her father to the Emergency Shelter where Ray Sullivan comments on her bite. When Chuck heads out to confront Rebecca Chang, Katey is under the care of Stacey Forsythe. Stacey asks Chuck to be careful in hope that Katey can see her father again. Gifts for Katey In Dead Rising 2, Katey can be given various gifts, 11 in total: #Giant Stuffed Elephant #Giant Stuffed Donkey #Giant Stuffed Bull #Giant Stuffed Rabbit #Robot Bear #Beach Ball #Stick Pony #Water Gun #Bag of Marbles #Funny Painting (only available during Art Appreciation) #Snowflake Notes *It is unknown if she will appear in Dead Rising 2: Case West, possibly depending on the Dead Rising 2 story. Trivia *Katey has a PSP where she can be seen playing Mega-Man. *At just 4 years old in Case Zero, Katey Is the youngest of all survivors in the Dead Rising series. *In her notebook picture in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Katey's pigtails are missing. Gallery Image:Dead-rising-2-20090427023049059.jpg|Chuck on his bike with his young daughter on the back. Image:Katey_Greene.png|Katey with her father. Image:Katey Case Zero.JPG|Katey as seen in Case Zero 957985_20100613_790screen015.jpg Katey detailed.png|Bio on official website Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors